Sonic Reborn
Sonic Reborn is an American action-adventure comedy TV series based on the Sonic franchise. The series first aired on Netflix on April 6, 2021, and is produced by Sega of America. The series takes place in a different timeline from the main games and reinvents many elements of the franchise to show this. The show's world is rather different from other Sonic shows, as Mobius now has a rather large modern city in it built by the Mobians which Sonic and company live in. Despite this, it remains rather beautiful, as the landscape is full of trees and waterfalls. Cast & Characters Main *Nolan North as Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive whose job is to protect his home of Mobius from forces that wish to destroy it. *Tara Strong as Tails the Fox, Sonic's best friend who looks up to him quite a bit. *Phil LaMarr as Knuckles the Echidna, a rather stoic figure who has sworn to uphold justice. *Laura Bailey as Amy Rose, another hedgehog who is known for her rather obvious crush on Sonic. *Kirk Thorton as Shadow the Hedgehog, originally one of the main antagonists of the series, he redeems himself in later issues. Recurring *Kath Soucie as Sally Acorn, a rather prominent figure in Mobius who is the leader of many different strike forces, the most famous of which being Sonic's. *Nolan North as Silver the Hedgehog, a hedgehog from an alternate future who shows up every now and again in the series. *Grey DeLisle as Blaze the Cat, Silver's companion from the same future as him. *Chaotix Detective Agency **John DiMaggio as Vector the Crocodile, often speaking like a neo-noir detective, Vector is the head of the agency and has a habit of speaking in similes and metaphors. **Colleen Villard as Charmy Bee, the youngest member of the agency who wears a large puffer jacket that causes him to be unable to put his arms down completely. **Crispin Freeman as Espio the Chameleon, a master of ninjutsu who uses many ancient ninja weapons and yet constantly claims he isn't a ninja. Antagonists *Mark Hamill as Dr Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, the rather intimidating main antagonist of the series who uses Mobians to power his robotic behemoths. **Tom Kenny as Eggrobo, Eggman's robotic helper who he despises quite a bit. **Ron Perlman as Metal Sonic, often referred to as "Metal", he has a rather large ego and is obsessed with proving he is the "real" Sonic. *Fred Tatasciore as Mephiles the Dark, the dark half of a god who split in two many years ago. They are able to turn into demented versions of anything they see. *Chaos, a voiceless antagonist who is made out of the water itself and is obsessed with perfection, deeming everything that isn't itself as imperfect. They were apparently involved in some kind of experiment. *Neil Patrick Harriss as Infinite, an evil being from the future who begins destroying the past for unknown reasons. They are extremely powerful and are revealed to be faster than Sonic. *Suppression Squad **Nolan North as Scourge the Hedgehog, an alternate version of Sonic whose ego is so massive he is completely obsessed with himself and only listens to people when they're praising him. **Maurice LaMarche as Predator Hawk, a rather deadly bird with a dry wit who often refers to his enemies as prey. **Kevin Michael Richardson as Drago Wolf, a cyborg who is known for being an absolutely horrible person to almost everyone. **Jennifer Hale as Fiona the Fox, a red fox known for being rather manipulative and sadistic. According to herself, she always gets her way. **Jason Griffith as Eclipse the Darkling, a member of an extinct race of creatures who is exactly like Shadow before his redemption. *Jim Cummings as Doctor Finitevus, an albino Echidna who plays a rather large role in Knuckles' origin. He believes he can never make a mistake and, in fact, his motto is "I'm always right". Episodes Main Article: List of Sonic Reborn episodes Trivia *Most of the characters have had small or large changes made to their designs. **Sonic now has a red scarf. **Tails carries a bag with him. **Knuckles is rather large and his quills are a lot longer and thinner. **Amy Rose has a different outfit which has sleeves. **Shadow now wears a cape. **Only Eggman's head is eggshaped. *The characters also have different fighting styles which are based on real-life martial arts. **When he is in a hand to hand battle Sonic's fighting resembles that of capoeira, Brazillian Dance-Fighting. **Tails uses Bartitsu, the Gentleman's Martial Art, using his two tails as his artifice and a wrench as his accessory. **Knuckles' style is based on that of wrestlers, emphasizing very large hits and over the top actions. **Amy isn't very much of a fighter and thus prefers it when her battles are very close combat, as it is easier. **Shadow's style resembles Krav Maga, emphasizing disarming and hitting with his elbows and kneecaps. **Sally shows large knowledge of gun-fu, which combines the acts of kung-fu with shooting a gun. **Both Silver and Blaze have a hybrid art of Karate and Judo. Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows based on video games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Action-Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Drama